


Penpals

by HappyLeech



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Gen, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Letters, Pen Pals, letter format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: For Candlenights, Jimmy got a friend





	1. Letters 1 & 2

Dear Jimmy,

I hope you had a good Candlenights after we left. I know mine turned out to be much more exciting than I thought it would be after ~~Merle~~ Santa pulled me out of that sack of his. Taako said that the box he transmutated for you would take the letters I put in my box and send them to you, and vice versa, so I hope it comes to you safely.

Have you read the Caleb Cleveland books? They are my favourite books, and why I decided to become a detective! And I am a very good detective. Would you like to hear about some of the cases I’ve cracked? What do you like to do for fun?

I got a few chocolate gold pieces in my Candlenights stocking, so I thought I’d share! Magnus ate one without taking the foil off and then complained about it all day.

Yours,

Angus McDonald

 

* * *

 

dear angus

it was my ~~favrtie~~ ~~favorite~~ favourite and best candlnites ever! santa visited me finaly and i gots a new ~~frend~~ friend. burtha is helping me with my letter an she says hello. becus she can’t hold one of these pens i gotta say it for her.

do you know santa since he pulled you out of his sak? your’ lucky i wish i knew santa. but now i know to keep my door unlocked for him!

i havnt. i dont get many books becus ~~peopel~~ people gave me toys insted. may be i ~~su~~ ~~shol~~ should ask santa for one next year. burtha says she can help me by holding the book for me too! what dose a ~~dit~~ detective do are you like a aventurer?

i like to play with my toys but most of them got all broken when those ~~burds~~ birds came to find me. i also like to make snow castls! da used to tell me i made the best castls.

thank you for the candy! i wantd to send you somthing but i didnt know what.

your friend

jimmy


	2. Letters 3 & 4

Dear Jimmy,

That wasn’t nice of those birds at all, huh. At least you still have Bertha, and she seemed really nice. I do know Santa, but I was really surprised when he pulled me out of the sack. I’m glad he was able to visit you this year though!

I’m sending a copy of the first Caleb Cleveland book with my letter if you want to read it. I have an extra copy of it, and it can be a Candlenights present from me to you. I’ve been meaning to reread it myself, so we can almost read it together.

I guess a detective is kind of like an adventurer? I don’t go into cave or dungeons very often, but I do solve mysteries and crimes. I met Santa (he goes by Merle the rest of the year), Taako, and Magnus on one of my cases when I was looking for a serial killer. It was kind of scary, but I managed to solve the case in the end! Well, kind of. We managed to stop the serial killer from hurting anyone else at least.

That’s not good! I’m sorry about that. I’m glad that Taako and Magnus and Merle were able to stop them. Have your parents gotten you any more toys?

Your friend,

Angus McDonald

 

* * *

 

 

dear angus

thank you for the book! me an burtha started to reed it right away. i like ~~kal cali~~ caleb a lot and burtha likes catrine and ~~mistr~~ mister willworth. we are not that far in but it s fun burtha thinks we ~~shoo~~ should wait an save it so we dont finish it fast.

so your like ~~cali~~ caleb? thats so cool! do you find missing people to like caleb dose? i askd burtha what a sereal killer was and she got up set. she says to be carefull and be safe angus. it s not good if its ~~dangrus~~ dangerus. you wont get hurt right i dont want you to be hurt. dose santa help you with cases?

no. my da went out a wile ago and he never came back. people bringd me toys for ~~difrent~~ differnt candlnites but im happy now with you an burtha instead. i still miss da

me and burtha picked out a rock for you. she called it a geeode and i hope you like it.

your friend

jimmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember how I said I was going to keep this light and happy? I lied because I realized some good good angst potential
> 
> * * *
> 
> * Were any details about the Caleb Cleveland told to us? who knows not me  
> * Hey you guess remember the other ogres in taz? because I forgot about it until I looked at the transcript for moonlighting and now I'm crying  
> * imagine that when Jimmy talks about his father that there's def tear marks (ice marks?)
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/)


	3. Letters 5 & 6 & 7 & 8

dear angus

i no i shud wait to send you another letter but i had a bad drem an burtha is a sleep. I dremed about a green and blue lite an peple named lucreea an berry bein hurt. diffrnt peple were yelling an they got hurt becuz of magic but then santa an the wizrd elf saved the lady but i dont no wat hapend too the man

im sory to bother you im just scared

jimmy

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Jimmy,

Oh no! That sounds like a terrible dream. Mr. Barry and Ms. Lucretia were okay though, I promise. Barry even said he’ll write a hello at the bottom of my letter for you. And you don’t have to be sorry. You can send me a letter whenever you want, I don’t mind at all! I get dreams like that too sometimes and they aren’t very nice.

Caleb is my favourite character too! Mr. Willworth and Catrine are also really good, but I can’t wait for you to meet Jones, the head of the militia…I think you’ll like her. If you finish the first one, let me know and I can send you the next book. It’s fun to talk about it with you— ~~some~~ most of my ~~other~~ friends don’t read them, or don’t want to read the first ones again. I love to reread them though. Especially when I can find connections between the cases!

You can tell Bertha (is her name with a U or an E? I don’t want to spell it wrong) not to worry. Taako is teaching me magic, and Carey and Magnus are helping me train in self-defence. Besides, I don’t usually chase serial killers…the militia was just so lost though that I decided to investigate myself. Besides, it all worked out in the end, so…

I do! I usually look for people who disappeared now a days, but I occasionally look into murder investigations and theft as well. My last case was about a man who faked his death so his wife could collect his money, so it was a combo of a missing persons and theft. He wasn’t very good at hiding, so it was easy to solve. Do you want me to see if I can find your da?

Your friend,

Angus

 

* * *

 

 

Hi there Jimmy

Angus said that you had a bad dream about something bad happening to me and Lucy? I just want to let you know that we were both okay, so you don’t need to worry. If you have any more bad dreams you can let Angus know and I’ll write you another letter. (Me too!- Lup)

Angus said your both reading Caleb Cleveland together? That sounds fun. I haven’t read them yet, but I used to read books like that. If you want and let Angus know, I can give him a few more books to send to you.

Barry Bluejeans + Lup

 

* * *

 

dear angus

im realy happy that barry is ok. burtha is too. he sonds nice an if its ok ~~cold~~ could you ask him ~~abot abut~~ about the books? ~~reed~~ reading is fun an were on ~~cap~~ chapter 3 now an i realy like jones! shes neat is she in the ~~ote~~ other books too? i cant wait to keep reading now! why dont your other friends read? how many other friends do you have?

im sorry about my spelling. burtha is trying to help me but its hard some times. ~~burtha~~ bertha also said her name has an e in it but its ok if you ~~us~~ use a u in sted she said it depens on her ~~addi edion~~ editon. she said that she wishs that the birds didnt ~~brek~~ break every one becus sara could teech me better spelling.

were both glad you are staying safe! it ~~sond~~ sounds kind of scary ~~thog thoge togh~~ (i cant spell that word) its good that you no magic b ~~u~~ ertha said that meens your smart and sneky an thats good for a ~~dite~~ detective. people get mony when other people die? that dosent make ~~sens~~ sense to me. what other cases have you done?

will you? bertha said we ~~shu~~ should give you mony if you do but i dont have any so were sending you more of the geeodes. thank you alot angus. i miss da lots but he told me to stay here so i cant look for him.

your friend

jimmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Me, waking up at 4 am after having a bad dream:** Jimmy needs to have a nightmare about what he saw/experienced during the story n song
> 
> * * *
> 
> * Barry and Lup kinda snuck their way into this. Lup also defo drew a picture of her beating up the bad dreams on Barry's note to Jimmy  
> * I'm about 95% weak to the idea of Jimmy ending up with more penpals he lp
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there no penpal fic where Angus and Jimmy become really good friends????
> 
> * * *
> 
> * I haven't done anything penpal related since I was in grade 4, so I have no idea what I'm doing right now. I just wanted to do something kinda cute???  
> * This is going to be a multi-chapter slice of life fic I think, so the chapters will probably be p short? Not sure yet  
> * I figured that Jimmy has probably never written a letter to someone/done much writing at all before so I tried to A) keep any misspellings that my fingers caused and B) try and spell things phonetically like I did when I was a kid. If you guys have any other tips I'd love them   
> * Does...Does Jimmy have parents around? What does he eat? What does he do? I tried to look up Ogre/Frost Ogre and got nothing more than an Ogre's stats in the game sO I guess I'm making some stuff up  
> * Words with strikes through them are words that were scratched out, obvs haha  
> * Angus' letter to Jimy was probably fairly neat and tidy with maybe a few smily faces drawn on the paper, while Jimmy's was covered in doodles and faces and little scribbles
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/)


End file.
